The present invention relates to surface temperature estimation for blades with reflective surface properties in advanced stationary gas turbines. More specifically it relates to one waveband temperature estimation by high speed imagery for near-infrared radiation.
High speed infrared imagery provided by an online monitor system using a focal plan array (FPA) for near-infrared monitoring can be used during engine runtime up to base load for temperature estimation of turbine blades with reflective surface properties. The one waveband method for temperature estimation may be assumed as starting point. However, a lower surface emissivity and higher surface reflectance of thermal barrier coatings (TBC) in near-infrared can cause systematic estimation errors.
Accordingly, new and improved one waveband near-infrared imagery related methods and systems are required for temperature estimation that will reduce estimation errors.